Katrina's Curse
by quiet x ruler
Summary: New Story...Katrina, the child of the king and queen, has just found out her parnets have been keeping a very dark secret from her. Join Katrina as she goes on the adventure of love, pursuig happiness, and finding out her true life before being the royal


A/N: Here we go again! New topic this time, though: Ella Enchanted woot. Have a party. Cookie? Wheee.

Before I begin my story, let me tell you about the eldest child of the royal King and Queen, and the main character in this story, Katrina. Katrina is 13 , Honey-colored hair, light speckled hazel eyes, and tall and the most beautiful young maiden in all the land. She loves her parents so, Who are Queen Ella and King Charmont. Well, she did love her parents, until she found out a secret, a secret so dark and evil, she thought she was near death.

She was cursed.

Not a curse as her Mother's of being obiendent, but something worse. A secret her parents kept from her.

She was not Human.

No, not at all. She was not human, but mermaid. Mermaids were banded from the Kingdom of Frell many thousands of years ago. This is so since they carry a deadly disease, comajamakia. The disease can destroy your soul. When a soul is destroyed, you are a demon, and only live for a day more, cursing others and destroying your loved ones.

DING-DONG! Katrina rang her best friend's doorbell.

"Open up, Jasmine" says Princess Katrina. (I don't see the need of also using "Princess." You know see is one, right? Anyway, back to the story...)

"Who wishes to enter my humble home? A beast? A being asking for seeing their records? Tell me who you are, and your business, and I may allow you to step in," says wise Jasmine. She is very protective of her guests. It has been this way ever since her mother, Kiera, died, who was once the record keeper. The cause of her death was of letting an un-happy person with their records approach her home. This beast killed her. That just added one other bad thing to her record.

"It is I, Katrina, coming for tea. Would you open up the door, please". The door opened, and a wide smiled Jasmine greeted Katrina.

"You mustn't speak in rhyme. It drives me out of my mind" said Jasmine, showing with her hand she is welcome. "Then why did you just do so" asked Katrina. Both girls laughed, and seated themselves. Jasmine had the best tea in all the land. Better then the one at the Kingdom. Katrina sipped the already prepared nice and warm tea, and felt a warm, sweet scent all around her body. The tea made her feel stronger. Then the conversation began.

"Why do you think that my parents are keeping such a secret from me" asked Katrina. Jasmine turned from happy to stern, something that just wasn't good.

" I told you of the disease. You think your parents would worry you with this, with you thinking of nothing but you could lose your life any minute, and be sent to the demons? If I was your mother, I wouldn't tell you, even if you were to lose your soul at such a young life! To much of a worry at a young age, to much..." said Jasmine

Jasmine wished for a husband and a child so much, but it was forbidden for her as record keeper. She would be a good mother, though. She was acting like one to Katrina!

"But if I knew, though I know from you, but if they told me themselves, I could be more protective" started Katrina "I could keep guard of myself"

"Of what? You cannot protect yourself from a minute! A minute of when the end may come in your life" Jasmine yelled. "No more of this talk! A new subject will be brought up, please?

Katrina then got a turn to shout "No! Tell me the answers to the questions I ask" Jasmines softened her face, and used a calmer voice.

"I am sorry to upset you, dear Princess. I can't answer your question. That is one to ask your parents."

"Fine" yelled Katrina "I will! When they find out you told me this past of mine, you will be living on the streets"

They are already informed of what I told you." Jasmine said.

"WHAT? Enough! I am not in the mood for your tea anymore! I'll find out the truth myself" Katrina left off in a huff. When Jasmine told her to stay, she ignored her. She had to find out all of this from her Parents.

A/N: HAHAHAHA. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote on my old pen name. My only question for my past self is: where the hell did I think of comajamakia!

Wow. I was not that great of a writer.

I'm still not.

Review anyway, fools. D


End file.
